1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic module and an electronic apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to an antenna module and an electronic apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, electromagnetic waves radiated by an antenna may often be harmful to human health, so that the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) specifies a specific absorption ratio (SAR) for electronic apparatus, so as to limit radiation energy of the electronic apparatus or a maximum radiation limit of the electronic apparatus.
Besides, in order to ensure communication quality of the electronic apparatus, an over the air (OTA) test is a set of standards used to evaluate the whole communication quality of the electronic apparatus. In such set of standards, a total radiated power (TRP) is a major measurement parameter in the OTA test, which is used to measure radiation performance of a transmitter of the electronic apparatus.
In order to make the SAR value to comply with a test specification, in the conventional electronic apparatus, sensing antennas are configured to both ends of a communication antenna, and sensors are used in collaboration with the sensing antennas to detect a distance between the electronic apparatus and human body, so as to determine whether or not to decrease a radiation power of the communication antenna, and maintain the SAR value within a safe test range.
However, the sensors can only perform object detection at the two ends of the communication antenna, so that a sensing range of the sensors is relatively small, and even a central part of the antenna cannot perform the detection. Therefore, how to satisfy the safety requirement specified by the SAR value and consider communication quality of the electronic apparatus simultaneously has become a major problem.